


How to embarrass yourself in front of a yoga class

by Geneviev



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe - Yoga, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace Friendship, Nico has awful friends, Nico hates yoga, Nico is a singer, Percy will be the death of Nico, but loves the instructor, yoga instructor Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneviev/pseuds/Geneviev
Summary: Nico has a doormat for his best friend who can't say no to his girlfriend and yoga is NOT what he wants to do at 6 on a Saturday morning. Until he sees the hot instructor bending like he is performing in a porn movie and realizes that he gets to drool over the pretty boy.Nico doesn't want to do yoga - but he wants to do Percy.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	How to embarrass yourself in front of a yoga class

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this is my second story in English, but I hope there won't be any error.

So… to tell you the truth, Nico di Angelo, better known as the Ghost King, the singer of Tartarus, never wanted to try yoga. It’s not his sport – it’s not even a sport! He’d rather swordplay with Reyna, or even run with Jason. He is a dark, mysterious singer, a loner, a… well, in Leo’s opinion, he is a vampire, but Nico doesn’t give a fuck about Leo’s beliefs. Even if he really looks like one, with his pale skin tone, black curls and perpetually dark circles around his eyes.

As anybody can see, he is really not somebody, who does yoga. His muscles never were and never will be loose enough to stretch easily, his closet does not contain yoga pants or anything not leather or jeans, and anyway, he does not believe about the whole spiritual awareness-thing.

But one of his traitor friends, though. Or, more precisely, his traitor friend’s girlfriend, Piper is doing yoga. She is an evil siren, there is no other explanation why Jason would go to a yoga class, and why would he take Nico with them as well. She is a siren, with her gorgeous looks and charmspeak, which allows her to convince her acquaintances to do whatever she wants. So, yeah, because of his best friend, Jason got himself a girlfriend, Nico now has to go to torture. Because they are not relaxed enough, in Piper’s view.

“Just one lesson, and you will feel so much better! I know, being in a band is hard work, and you are so tense. Please.” pleaded Piper to Jason, who could not say no to the girl, especially when she looks at him with so much love and care. But because he did not want to go alone, he forced Nico to come with him.

And this is how the famous Ghost King found himself in a yoga class on Saturday, at six o’clock in the morning. 

After getting his membership, the first thing he sees through the open door of the yoga studio is somebody doing some very not appropriate things with his body. There is the most beautiful human being Nico had ever seen, with sun-kissed skin, bow-shaped rosy lips and eyes like the ocean. He doesn’t seem very tall or overly muscular, but athletic and extremely flexible. He is wearing long, thin yoga pants, and a see-through white shirt. 

Nico walks into a wall.

Things don’t exactly improve from there, because it seems the gorgeous being is going to be their yoga instructor. Well, fuck.

Nico takes back every mean thing he thought about Piper on the way here because the instructor’s yoga pants leave nothing to the imagination and are clinging to the perfectly sculptured, round, firm behind. There is only one problem: how does somebody work out with all his blood in the southern regions?

Nico praises the gods that he didn’t wear tight pants because it would have been embarrassing. Well, more embarrassing than walking into a wall, because Jason will not ever let it go. But having a boner in a yoga class? That’s not just awkward, that’s creepy.

It’s not that Nico has never seen an attractive guy stretching before. He is a successful singer, is pretty exotic for the Americans with his gothic slash vampiric slash gorgeous Italian looks, so of course, he had many one-night stands in the past years. He is constantly surrounded by people with ridiculously hot bodies, like his best friend, who is a human Superman, but something about the way the instructor looks while imitating a human snake it’s impossible to look away. Thinking back, he will be embarrassed by this, but now he can only watch it mesmerized.

He needs to look away without Jason noticing his fascination. Not that Nico has any misconception that Jason won’t be able to tell his crush. But you know… Maybe he won’t mention it. Not to Nico, not to Piper, and especially not to Leo.

Sure. Plausible.

Thankfully it seems he is saved by the bell. Not like the actual bell, but the metaphorical – all of the masochist, who got up this early morning for doing yoga, go in the room for the beginning of the lesson. This way Jason can’t tease him about his crush, but he knows he can’t be saved forever. Jason’s telling look shows him his future.

“Hello, ladies and gentlemen, good morning!” says the tanned beauty with a heart-stopping, gentle but mischievous smile. His ocean green eyes are sparkling with hidden delight. He is the most perfect being Nico had ever seen, no question about it.

“For those who are new, I’m Percy, your new yoga instructor. Don’t worry about making errors, I’m here to help you and guide you for your better self. Please, come closer, if you are totally new in the world of yoga. This way I can help you more if something is not right.” There is some commotion before everybody finds their place. Nico with the helping nudge of Jason finds himself directly in front of the pretty teacher – Percy. His name is Percy.

Nico is sure he will die before the class is over.

“Hi, and thank you for letting me pop your cherry,” says cheerfully Percy, with a playful wink. Nico gulps and stares at the minx. He cannot be certain that Percy sent that wink to him, but even if it was for all of the newbies, he feels his face getting hotter and his pants tighter.

This will be a fucking long hour.

“What is important, that watch the moves before attempting them and don’t push yourself too hard. When you need to, drink water, but please, wait until we’ve finished that particular pose so you don’t disturb the others. If at any point you feel dizzy or you don’t feel well, sit down and wait until you get better. Don’t overtax yourself, this is not about that. Okay?” smiles Percy and claps his hands together. “Okay, let’s get down to business!” As he grabs the remote control to turn on the music, his humming is suspiciously similar to Mulan’s music. Nico smiles to himself – what a nerd.

Percy walks to the front of his mat and starts to show and explain his moves. 

“Deep breath in everyone,” says. Nico watches as the toned, but not overly muscled chest expands as Percy takes a deep breath. His green eyes are closed as he stretches his arms upwards gracefully. He holds the position still for a few moments, then bends forward. Nico belatedly realizes that everyone copied the move except him, so he tries to imitate the position and hopes that the way he is bending looks something similar while taking a sneak peek to Percy’s perfect form. As the women and men around him, Jason included, move flawlessly into body-contorting poses, Nico grunts, and groans his way into poor imitations of whatever Percy is doing.

The instructor explains what to do and tells the name of the poses, but Nico can’t get himself to remember them. The next twenty, or thirty minutes – or an eternity – is Nico’s worst half an hour in his life. Even the pretty eye-candy can’t make him happy about the torture, called yoga. Trying to bend himself a certain position, he curses the bitchy siren, the doormat of a dead man and all of the oriental trendy shits. After this lesson, Jason will be demoted to boot polisher, Leo will be his new best friend, he will wear earplugs when Piper talks to him and he will use lethal force against anybody who ever suggests him something like this.

While Nico is contemplating the merits of slaying, torturing or poisoning his ex-friends, Percy is moving around the class and helping those who need it. He is whispering encouragements and beams happily when somebody finds the perfect balance. He is cute and very distracting. Nico sighs resignedly – he has _problems_.

Finally, he feels that he is in the right position when he opens his eyes and as Percy is turning to help him, Percy’s… hm… _asset_ is almost in his face. He gulps, closes his eyes, and desperately tries to think anything else. Like his stepmother turning him into a flower, or his overseas soldier of a sister, or, you know, anything but the delicious man in front of him. It’s not working, and he finds himself face to crotch once again. Percy’s long legs and firm thighs don’t help his situation either.

Not. Thinking. About. It.

“Are you ok?” Asks the concerned Percy. It must be because Nico breaths really hard to control himself but can be explained as overstraining.

“Yes, it’s just I’m not used to…” …being this attracted to somebody for the first glance. Nico finishes in his head. Percy scans Nico’s body with a quick look and reaches out to move Nico’s left arm slightly towards the middle.

“You’re fine… I mean, you’re doing fine but you need to distribute your weight equally.” explains the green-eyed man a bit flustered. Nico feels like he is in a dream: Percy’s skin on his, his sweet smell, his purring voice, everything in this man is alluring to him. He manages a faint sound he hopes sound affirmative and focused – it’s not. 

“You need to keep your hips like this” murmurs Percy and moves Nico’s hips a bit up. Percy’s hands are firm and hot on his hips, it’s almost like he can feel his warmth on his bare skin. Nico feels his heart start to pound heavily, his whole body tingles and feels like on fire. Every nerve ending in his body is awake, he never felt so desperate to feel a touch in his life. Percy’s hands pause for a moment and give a small squeeze as they gently move Nico in the desired position. The singer almost decides to fuck it and fuck the teasing pretty boy, but before he could do anything, he remembers.

No. He can’t be _THAT_ guy. That creepy, exhibitionist flasher who gets hard and cums in a crowd. Who needs to be locked up in a cell because it’s against the law and morally wrong. This is inappropriate on so many levels. This is the first time he saw the guy, his teacher, and this is a yoga class with his best friend in it. He won’t be hard, he won’t cum in his pants, he won’t do this. So, he has to force himself to collapse and get out of the almost embrace, but he manages. He sees in Percy’s eyes the confusion, but he can’t continue this way. He has standards. He will have the pretty boy with the ocean-eyes, the kissable lips, the toned abs, but not this way.

Because as much he could see during the torture, Percy is pretty amazing. Caring and gentle, playful and flirty, and at times rather childish and ridiculous, but in an endearing way. He is a nerd: sings Disney songs, his yoga pants have _Aquaman_ on them, and his bag in the corner has a _Harry Potter_ keychain on it. He is helpful and seems like an amazing person. So even if he is the hottest fucking guy ever, he is not to be fucked in the room in front of the eyes of the class.

The next few minutes before the end is awkward for Nico but he can relax when Percy says the parting words. He leaves as fast as he can, not waiting for Jason. He showers and dresses in a hurry, finishing before the others show up in the locker room.

He has an instructor to catch.


End file.
